Magic Rouge
by Adesso e Fortuna
Summary: When a mysterious figure takes over the Clow Cards, it reeks all out hell on Sakura and co. but when the Card Mistress is put off line, it's time for her twins to step up to bat.


This is the sequel to kawaiiteddybear's immensely popular fic, Tainted Destiny. If you doubt that I have her permission to write this, email her. You might wanna read her fic. It'll fill in some details. All you really need to know is that Faye is an evil bitch who tried to kill Sakura before. She died instead. Did that make sense?  
  
Faye belongs to kawaiiteddybear, but Kasumi is my own unique creation. They may or may not be the same person depending on your beliefs. Hikaru and Xiao Long also belong to her, not me, and Sakura and co. all belong to Clamp.  
  
Now that we have the one and only boring writer's note of this fic (hopefully) ON WITH THE CHAP!  
  
~*~  
  
Faye laid still, no longer feeling the need to breathe or move, for what else did the dead do? She'd been in the world of the undead for an uncountable amount of time. Faye blinked back sand and stared aimlessly in the gray, uneven sky.  
  
'So this is what limbo's like.' She thought.  
  
Her peaceful resting was disturbed a brilliant flash of light, sudden and intense. A man was now hovering above her, his pretty face shadowed and dark.  
  
"Get up," He whispered hoarsely, "It's time you've redeemed yourself."  
  
For the first time in years, Faye spoke, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I am the soon to be future, now move." He commanded.  
  
She pursed her lips. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well I do." He objected curtly, "Besides, when was the last time you actually thought about anything?"  
  
Faye said nothing.  
  
"When you get back, use your real name." The mysterious man said, staring at her.  
  
Faye thought about this for a while. Her name, her REAL name, was something she didn't think she could handle using.  
  
"Kasumi, my love, its time for you to return."  
  
~*~  
  
Sakura stood, wrapping the Chinese jacket tighter around her pale shoulders. She sighed softly to herself, feeling the evening wind rustle her hair as she stood beneath the diamond-studded navy sky. Syaoran, in his white uniform, found Sakura situated on the balcony, far away from the extravagant ball his mother was throwing.  
  
"Koibito," He whispered into her ear, "What are you doing here?"  
  
She turned to him, pressing her cheek against his chest. He was a head taller than her, a large contrast compared to before.  
  
"It's nicer out here." Sakura replied.  
  
Syaoran, though it wasn't visible, had his cheeks flushed. It was a breath taking scene, the perfect chance to do what he had been waiting for.  
  
Embracing her, he took a step back and lowered himself onto his knees.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, from the second I met you for you really were, I loved you from the very start. You will never have any idea what you do to me, and just how much I love you. I will live for you, and I will die for you, because there will never be anything in this world that will mean more to me."  
  
Sakura held her breath, feeling her cheeks burn brightly and heart race, as though it were unstoppable.  
  
"My dear, my heart and my soul. There is nothing more I could possibly give than all I have. Marry me."  
  
"Syaoran . . . "  
  
"Please . . . "  
  
Sakura knelt next to him, so that they were eye to eye. Sakura's were welling up, and Syaoran was beaming.  
  
"Syaoran, why did you ask when you already knew the answer?" Sakura murmured, kissing him gently on the cheek, "Of course I will."  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo looked as though she were ready to fall over. She was gowned in a sea of sequined blue, and was beaming exuberantly.  
  
Sakura clutched her pink bouquet close to her, feeling very nervous. She was surrounded by supporting family members and congratulating friends. Maybe it was the fact that she was standing besides the world's most wonderful man or that Tomoyo, Eriol and Meilin were all genuinely happy for her. Neither were real surprises, but she felt as though she could be blown away at any moment.  
  
"One more picture!" Tomoyo repeated, which was the last statement she had said three hours and about two rolls of film ago.  
  
Sakura tossed back her head and laughed. "Alright Tomoyo. But it's the last one . . . "  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran pelted down the hospital corridors, his tie flapping about and his hair sticking out in various directions. He skimmed the banana colored walls for room 412.  
  
He vaulted over a stretcher, spotting the correct door. He slammed through. When he finally plopped down exhausted onto the chair beside the bed, he cast a glance at his worn out Sakura, and her hair strewn across her face in sweaty curls. Haphazardly, he wiped away a few locks from her face. Tense when the doctor, a small, fragile looking woman, walked through the door; he winced as Sakura suddenly flinched in her sleep, feeling another spasm of pain.  
  
"Not to worry. Her labor will be done in about ten minutes." The doctor said, snapping on a pair of latex gloves. Two nurses, one of them male, materialized beside her carrying astringents, sterilizers, and painkillers.  
  
Sakura let out a gasp of fright and gripped Syaoran's hand tightly. Within three hours of sobbing, urgent yelling and spontaneous cries of a baby, two beautifully formed children were screaming their tiny lungs out as they lay on the stretcher. Collecting the mess into a large bundle, the two nurses swept off the babies. The doctor, Dr. Lithona, was sweaty and tired.  
  
"Have her take two every other hour." She instructed Syaoran, handing him a small bottle and headed off to deliver brain surgery.  
  
"Sakura . . ." Syaoran prompted gently, rousing his wife from her rocky sleep.  
  
"Oh . . . "  
  
"You'll be alright love." Syaoran comforted, picking up the phone.  
  
"It's time to inform Tomoyo and Eriol that they're godparents."  
  
He was dialing the number when one of the nurses reappeared in the doorway.  
  
"We have news of your daughter. She has a blood disease called Hemophilia. It will be hours until you're able to see her."  
  
Sakura looked shocked. Chalk white, her voice quivered and asked, "Our son?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
Partial relief swept over them. Sakura, remembering something, asked, "But Hemophilia is so rare among females . . ."  
  
"Exactly why we're taking the necessary precautions. I assure you, your daughter will be returned ASAP." "We haven't even gotten to name them yet."  
  
~*~  
  
Hikaru was sweating profusely in the limo as it drove her through the rigorously lush front yard of her mansion. Her brother, still clad in his school uniform, was sleeping at her side.  
  
As the car slowed down in their large driveway, Hikaru stared at the darkened windows. The reason behind her return was a grave one, but she was no less than ecstatic to be back home again. The memory of her mother was starting to make her swoon.  
  
Poking her older brother awake, she unstuck her back off the leather seat and climbed out.  
  
"This sucks." Xiao Long commented. "Mom and Dad are completely crushed that Grandpa died."  
  
"I wonder how Uncle Touya is taking it." Hikaru wondered.  
  
"Not well I heard. Even Yukito ended up flying here to help the family."  
  
The two slowly ambled up their front steps. Throwing open the oak doors with a relish, Xiao Long stepped out into the main hall. A low murmur of voices greeted him and he dropped his book bag on the floor.  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, and Auntie Meilin were standing there. Two people, whom neither Hikaru nor Xiao Long recognized, stood beside their mother and father.  
  
"Mom!" Hikaru squeaked, flying into her embrace.  
  
"Hikaru-chan!" Sakura squealed, wrapping her daughter up tight.  
  
Both Xiao Long and Syaoran just shook their heads and grinned at each other.  
  
Auntie Meilin, tall and exquisite with her piercing eyes and ropy Chinese brainds, had one hand firmly clamped on a boy's shoulder.  
  
"Evann," She said, her voice sounding as though it were made of silver and silk. "I suggest you stay with Hikaru and Xiao Long. You can wait for me here."  
  
Evann nodded then said, "And Kasumi?"  
  
"She'll be brought over the minute she's out of the hospital."  
  
"Who . . ." Hikaru started.  
  
"Are you?" Xiao Long finished for her. 


End file.
